The man with no name
The man with no name (in Italian l'uomo senza nome) is the eponimous main character played by actor Clint Eastwood in a fistful of dollars, for a few dollars more and the good the bad and the ugly. He wears the same clothes in every film and has a cold sense of humor, he has become to be recognized as an archetype of anti-hero. His real name is never referenced in the course of the trilogy, although other characters give him different aliases, for example manco or blondie. He has also appeard in a number of spin-off comics and novels. A Fistful of Dollars. The man with no name arrived in a Mexico border town called San Miguel where two feud families, the rojo brothers( consisting of Don Miguel, Esteban and Ramòn Rojo) and the Baxters (the town sherriff's family), battled each other from decades to take control of the alcool and weapons monopoly. After knowing about the rivalry beetween the two families the man with no name projected to play them against each other in order to make him self a fistfull of dollars. He cooperated with the Rojo brothers, keeping an eye on Ramòn wich was the most intelligent of all, while also working for the Baxters. After collecting a relativeley lot of money, given to him by the two families to thank him for his service, the man with no name intended to leave the town but not long later he met a woman named Marisol, she told him she was a prisoner of Ramòn Rojo and that she desired to reunite with her husband and child, so after letting her free he gave her a part of his money and told her and her husband Josè to flee the town with there son Jesus. When Ramòn heard the news he quickley captured the man with no name and tortured him, he also made him left handed after breaking his right hand. The man with no name eventually escaped his enemy and found refuge and help from Piripero the carpenter-funeral director. Ramòn, thinking the Baxter family were hiding him away burnt down their house and killed every single one of them. Some time later, when the man with no name recovered from his injures, he planned an assault on Ramòn and his enchmen, the assault started with a big explosion in the central town's square, Ramòn and his four men came out in the smoke of the explosion and saw coming towards them the man with no name in perfect shape sayng aim to the heart, after a moment Ramòn drew his gun out and started firing at him in the chest, after falling backwards seemingly dead, he started getting back up as if he were immune to the bullets, he took off his poncho revealing below it a steel plate serving as a shield-armor. Ramòn and his men tried ones more to shoot him but he fastly drew his gun and shot all four of the henchmen while only disarming Ramòn of his weapon, he later put his own gun down and challenged him to a drawing duel, hoo would pick there gun up, reload first and shoot the adversary would win, Ramòn tried to pick his weapon up and reload but he was faster and shot him, killing him and ending his brother hood. Don Miguel tried to shoot the gunslinger from a building but Silvanido the innkeaper killed him in time. The man with no name, having restored justice, later fled the city before the government forces would arrive. For a Few Dollars More. Some time after the events of a fistfull of dollars the man with no name (also refered to as "manco" in this film) was on the hunt for an outlaw called Red "baby" Cavanagh with a $2000 bounty on his head, he eventually found the outlaw in a bar and killed him, he then recovered the bounty. Later he met up with with col Douglas Mortimer, who reveald he was bounty hunting Cavanagh too. Mortimer pursuaded the man with no name to hunt down another wanted man called el Indio who was one of the most infamous criminals in the western territories; The man with no name accepted Mortimer's offer, Knowing that el Indio was going to rob the town bank of El Paso he separated from Mortimer and joined El indio's gang by freeng one of his men from jail, after the robbery was complete the gang escaped with the money to a little town in the hills where the man with no name reunited with Mortimer in order to set a trap on el Indio but unfortunatley they were captcherd and badly treated. That night el Indio freed the two in order to let his gang run after them so he could escape with the money. The next morning the man with no name and Mortimer faught el Indio's thugs and emerged succesfull from the shootout, they later met him and he challenged Mortimer to a gun draw. Mortimer prooved himself fast enough for the challenge and shot him in the chest, killing him; Mortimer then explained to the man with no name that his interest in killing el Indio wasn't pushed by gaining money but to take revenge on him for raping and inducing his sister to suicide. He later departed from the man with no name leaving him counting the dead bodies of the men they had both killed. The man with no name piled the dead men on a wagon and killed one last thug that had survived, he put the bag of money on his shoulder and rode away to receive his bounty for killing the trecherouse el Indio and his men, leaving unknown the answer if he would ever give the stolen money back to the bank of El paso. The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. It is unclear if these events happened before his previous adventures due to them happening during the civil war and a gravestone in a fistfull of dollars stating a date of death placed after the events of the good the bad and the ugly. Man with no name (given the name of blondie by Tuco) cames across a group of bounty hunters who prepare to capture a bandict named Tuco, he challenged the hunters to a draw wich he won. Initially elated, Tuco was enraged when man with no name delivered him up to the local authorities for the reward money of $2,000. Hours later, as Tuco awaited his execution, the man with no name surprised the authorities and freed Tuco by shooting the execution rope, the two later met to split the reward money, revealing their lucrative money-making scheme. After Tuco's bounty was raised to $3,000, the two repeated the process at another town before the man with no name, weary of Tuco's incessant complaints about the dividing of the profits from their scheme, abandoned him in the desert, keeping all of the money. A livid Tuco managed to make it to another town and rearm himself. Some time later In another town, Tuco surprised him in his hotel room in the middle of a skirmish between Union and Confederate troops. As Tuco prepared to kill man with no name by fashioning a noose and forcing him to put it around his neck, a cannonball hit the hotel and demolished the room, allowing the man with no name to escape.Following a relentless search, Tuco captured the gunslinger using the same scheme with another partner and marched him across the harsh desert. When the man with no name finally collapsed from dehydration and heatstroke, Tuco prepared to kill him but paused when a runaway ambulance carriage appeared on the horizon heading their way. Inside, while looting the dead soldiers, Tuco discovered a dying Bill Carson, who revealed that $200,000 in stolen Confederate gold was buried in a grave in Sad Hill cemetery but fell unconscious before naming the grave. When Tuco returned with water, he discovered Carson dead and man with no name slumped against the carriage beside Carson's body. Before passing out, he said that he knew the name on the grave. Tuco took man the dying gunslinger (both disguised as Confederate soldiers) to a Catholic mission run by Tuco's older brother Father Pablo. Tuco nursed man with no name back to health, and the two left, still disguised. They inadvertently encounted a force of Union soldiers (who they took for Confederates due to thick coatings of grey dust on their uniforms). They were captured and marched to a Union prison camp. At the camp, Corporal Wallace called the roll. Tuco answered for Bill Carson, catching the attention of Angel Eyes (a dangerous bounty hunter), now disguised as a Union Sergeant stationed at the camp. Angel Eyes had Wallace torture Tuco into revealing Sad Hill Cemetery as the location of the gold, but Tuco also confessed that only the man with no name knew the name on the grave. Angel Eyes offered man with no name an equal partnership in recovering the gold. He agrees and rode out with Angel Eyes and his posse. The duo with Tuco ended because Tuco was being sent ti his death but not for long because he escaped and the two met in a town being evacuated due to heavy artillary fire, the two resumed their old partnership, stalking through the wrecked town and killing Angel Eyes' henchmen before discovering that Angel Eyes had escaped. Tuco and man with no name found their way to Sad Hill Cemetery but was blocked by large Union and Confederate forces, who were separated only by a narrow bridge. They were preparing to fight for it, but apparently both sides had been ordered not to destroy the bridge. Reasoning that if the bridge were destroyed "these idiots would go somewhere else to fight", the man with no name and Tuco wired the bridge with dynamite. During the process, the two traded information, Tuco revealing Sad Hill Cemetery as the gold's location and Blondie saying that the name on the grave is Arch Stanton. The two then took cover as the bridge blew up and the two armies resumed their battle. The next morning, the Confederate and Union soldiers had gone. Tuco abandoned him (who had stopped to tend to a dying young Confederate soldier) to retrieve the gold for himself at the cemetery. Frantically searching the sea of make-shift tombstones and grave markers, Tuco finally located Arch Stanton's grave. As he dug, man wtih no name appeared (now clad in his trademark poncho) and tossed him a shovel. A second later, the two were surprised by Angel Eyes, who held them at gunpoint. Blondie kicked open Stanton's grave to reveal just a skeleton. Declaring that only he knew the real name of the grave, he wrote it on a rock in the middle of the graveyard and told Tuco and Angel Eyes that "two hundred thousand dollars is a lot of money. We're going to have to earn it." The three stared each other down in the circular center of the cemetery, calculating alliances and dangers in a five-minute Mexican standoff before suddenly drawing. Man with no name shot Angel Eyes, who rolled into an open grave. Tuco also tried to shoot Angel Eyes, but discovered that man with no name had unloaded his gun the night before. he directed Tuco to the grave marked "Unknown" next to Arch Stanton's. Tuco dug and was overjoyed to find bags of gold inside, but was shocked when he turned to find his partner and find himself staring at a noose. Seeking a measure of revenge for what Tuco had done to him, man with no name forced Tuco to stand atop a tottery grave marker and fix the noose around his neck, binding Tuco's hands before riding off with his share of the gold. As Tuco screamed for mercy, the man with no name's silhouette returned on the horizon, aiming a rifle at him. The gunslinger fired a single shot and severed the noose rope, just like old times, dropping Tuco face-first onto his share of the gold. The man with no name smiled and rode off as Tuco, who has his gold but no horse, cursed him in rage. Literature The popularity of the character brought about a series of spin-off books, dubbed the "Dollar" series due to the common theme in their titles, written by Joe Millard and Brian Fox. They included novelizations of A Fistful of Dollars, written by Frank Chandler and For a Few Dollars More and The Good, the Bad and the Ugly by Joe Millard and are as follows: *A Coffin Full of Dollars *A Dollar to Die For *The Devil's Dollar Sign *The Million-Dollar Bloodhunt *Blood For a Dirty Dollar In July 2007, American comic book company Dynamite Entertainment announced that they were going to begin publishing a comic book featuring The Man With No Name. Set after the events of The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, the comic will be written by Christos Gage. Dynamite refers to him as "Blondie", the nickname Tuco uses for him in The Good, the Bad and the Ugly.Dynamite refers to him as "Blondie", the nickname Tuco uses for him in The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. The first issue was released in the Spring of 2008, entitled,The man with no name: The good, the bad and the uglier (comics). Luke Lieberman and Matt Wolpert took over the writing for issues #s 7-11. Initially, Chuck Dixon was scheduled to take over the writing chores with issue #12, but Dynamite ended the series and opted to use Dixon's storyline for a new series titled The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. The new series is not an adaptation of the movie, despite its title. Character creation and development A Fistful of Dollars was directly adapted from Akira Kurosawa's Yojimbo. It was the subject of a successful lawsuit by Yojimbo's producers. The film's protagonist, a gruff, unconventional ronin played by Toshirō Mifune, bears a striking resemblance to Eastwood's character: both are quiet, gruff, eccentric strangers with a strong but unorthodox sense of justice and extraordinary proficiency with a particular weapon (in Mifune's case, a katana; for Eastwood, a revolver). Another, perhaps more oblique, point of similarity, is the contrast of weaponry between parties: while the protagonist uses a conventional weapon, the main antagonist in each film uses a more advanced, unfairly powerful weapon: a firearm in Yojimbo — unusual or illegal at that time in Japan; and in Fistful, a lever-action rifle. Like Eastwood's character, Mifune's ronin is nameless. When pressed, he gives the pseudonym Sanjuro Kuwabatake (meaning "thirty-year-old mulberry field"), a reference to his age and something he sees through a window (although, regarding the age he jokes 'Closer to forty actually'). The convention of saving an arm to kill is shared as well with Mifune's character typically wearing his arms inside his kimono, leaving the sleeves empty. Prior to signing on to Fistful, Eastwood had seen Kurosawa's film and was impressed by the character. During filming, he did not emulate Mifune's performance beyond what was already in the script. He also insisted on removing some of the dialogue in the original script, making the character more silent and thus adding to his mystery. As the trilogy progressed, the character became even more silent and stoic. Yojimbo is itself, however, believed to have been based on Dashiell Hammett's novel Red Harvest. Kurosawa scholar David Desser and film critic Manny Farber, among others, state categorically that Red Harvest was the inspiration for the Kurosawa film Yojimbo. Leone himself clearly believed this theory, stating: "Kurosawa's Yojimbo was inspired by an American novel of the serie-noire so I was really taking the story back home again." Although Kurosawa never publicly credited Hammett, he privately acknowledged Red Harvest as an influence. The name of the lead character in Hammett's Red Harvest is also unrevealed — a man with no name — and identified only as a Continental Op after the detective agency he works for. A subsequent film, Last Man Standing (1996), starring Bruce Willis is a credited remake of Yojimbo. Trivia In the good the bad and the ugly the man with no name attains his trademark poncho from a dying soldier thus inting the film events happened prior to the previous films. The man with no name is considered the gunslinger parallel of Yojimbo from the film by Akira Kurosawa due to the fact that a fistful of dollars is an unofficial remake of yojimbo. He has a very sarcastic sense of humor and when the time comes he will not esitate to kill his enemy in cold blood although from time to time he will help people in danger or even comfort a dying enemy just like when he offers a puff of his cigare to a dying soldier moments before the young soldier dies, or when he helps a family escape from the Rojo brothers. The main character from Stephen King's seven book fantasy westerns The Dark Tower Roland Deschain is heavily inspired by the man with no name and it is also inted in the second book that he looks alot like Clint Eastwood. External links http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Good,_the_Bad_and_the_Ugly Category:Characters Category:A fistful of dollars characters Category:For a few dollars more characters Category:The good, the bad and the ugly characters